


Inktober/Goretober 2019

by Rhys_Maine_Coon67



Category: Original Work, The Lion Guard (Cartoon), Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Fanart, Fursona, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhys_Maine_Coon67/pseuds/Rhys_Maine_Coon67
Summary: My collection of inked drawings for inktober, using goretober prompts. My goal is one drawing a week, if I have time I'll post more then one drawing.





	1. Prompts

Mix and Match Inktober/Goretober (prompts):

Source (all from tumblr): anthusa, woodys-aesthetics, deviancyii, teethwritesstuff, a-boy-called-micah, cartexcreations

  1. Hallucinogenic
  2. Antlers
  3. Gas Mask
  4. Surgical Instruments 
  5. Phobia of Choice
  6. Foaming of the mouth
  7. Saw too much
  8. Gut Spill
  9. Crime Scene
  10. Autopsy
  11. Rusty Nails
  12. Barbed Wire
  13. Electrocution
  14. Heart
  15. Lacerations
  16. Creepy Smiling
  17. Animal Attack
  18. Splice/Hybrid
  19. The Collector
  20. Alien Hand Syndrome
  21. Sewn
  22. Preservation
  23. Smothered
  24. Mauled
  25. Poison
  26. A Forest
  27. Glass
  28. Eyes
  29. The Doll
  30. Dinner is served
  31. The Nightmare


	2. #1 Hallucinogenic - Mama Binturong




	3. #2 Antlers - Rhys (Fursona)




	4. #3 Gas Mask - Rhys (Fursona)




	5. #8 Gut Spill, #11 Rusty Nails, #21 Sewn - Rhys (Fursona)




	6. #19 The Collector, #28 Eyes - Spottedleaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Halloween!


End file.
